In reality, a user normally needs to use a cell phone, a tablet computer or another terminal to scan a QR code on TV to acquire the interactive information and have interactions. Under most circumstances, however, it is inconvenient for a user to scan a QR code and acquire the interactive information, e.g. the user can't approach the TV for the scanning if the TV is deposited at a high position. Moreover, the image containing a QR code normally disappears quickly so that the user normally has no time to scan the QR code.
On the other hand, a user must record the content and make the search when he/she sees something interested on a broadcast device and intends to acquire further data relating to the broadcast content. He/she can't acquire such data on a real-time and direct basis.